1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light condensing-type solar generator system for condensing sun rays into a solar battery cell, to produce electric power by photo-electrical conversion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A light condensing-type solar generator system for condensing sun rays into a solar battery cell with a lens to effectively utilize the capability of the solar battery cell, to reduce generating cost is already known, for example, from Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-231111.
The light condensing-type solar generator system disclosed in the above Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-231111 is of a structure wherein a small sized solar battery cell with one side as small as 2 mm, is connected to an IC type carrier such as a dual in-line package or the like. The carrier is mounted so that it is inset into a printed circuit board such as a through-hole board, whereby a plurality of solar battery cells are electrically connected to one another.
However, the electrical connecting arrangement of the known solar generator system is difficult to apply where the size of the solar battery cell is increased for obtaining large electric power. When a large-sized solar battery cell is used, a soldering or brazing structure must be relied on. However, when the magnification of condensation of light rays to the solar battery cell exceeds 100, the deterioration of connected portions provided by soldering or the like is hastened, if the converged light rays are applied to the connected portions.
On the other hand, an attempt is made (in U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,022) to use a solar battery cell of a back-electrode type having an electrode on the back rather than on the surface to which sun rays are applied, for enhancing the photo-electrically converting efficiency of the solar battery cell, thereby absorbing sun rays into the solar battery cell without the electrode shielding of the sun rays. However, to avoid raising the temperature of the solar battery cell due to the condensation of sun rays, for example, at a magnification of 100 or more, it is required that a radiating plate or the like, for effectively cooling the solar battery cell, be mounted on the back of the solar battery cell. For this reason, when the solar battery cell of the back-electrode type is used, a special contrivance is required for the electrical connecting structure for the solar battery cell.